goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
King Jellyjam
King Jellyjam was the main antagonist of the thirty-third Goosebumps book, The Horror at Camp Jellyjam. History The Horror at Camp Jellyjam King Jellyjam was formed when a careless camper left a cup of pudding or gelatin in a radiation-infested cavern (though it is unknown how he obtained the golden crown he wears). As Jellyjam grew, so did his powers. The purple, gelatinous blob was eventually able to hypnotize anyone, who came to Camp Jellyjam. But he was unable to leave the cavern he's in and hypnotism was his only power. King Jellyjam also had the most foul stench ever (surpassing even that of the almighty Corpse Flower) and sweated little black snails, instead of water. He often let out a humongous burp that shook the ground with its tremendous force. Since King Jellyjam's fingers were too fat and clumsy to pick up anything lying on the floor of his cavern, he was unable to clean himself. Instead, he hypnotized the counselors, including one named Buddy to bring forth the strongest, most physically fit of campers to do the dirty work for him by testing them out by winning six sports in a row that each of them competed in. Unfortunately for the campers who won the sports and earned the Camp Jellyjam coins they won for each sport, King Jellyjam seemed to get dirty, sweaty, and smelly just as quickly as anyone can clean him. Because of this, King Jellyjam had them scrub him and hose him day-in and day-out. And if anyone stopped cleaning him, even for a brief moment, King Jellyjam would gobble them up then and there, at least three kids sadly falling victim to this. A little girl named Alicia realized what was happening and tried to warn everyone else at the camp, but the counselors caught her and she was forced to wash the evil purple blob too. This went on for quite a while, until one night, a girl named Wendy sneaked in and found out what was really going, unbeknownst to King Jellyjam. And the next morning, she returned with her brother, Elliot (whom she stopped winning a race) and yelled at the kids washing King Jellyjam to stop and lay flat on the floor. The kids did so, outraging King Jellyjam and he was about to eat Alicia but was unable to pick her up, due to his hands being too fat and clumsy to pick her and any of the other kids up. He then tried to wash himself, only to have the same result. King Jellyjam noticed Wendy and realized what had happened and was about to grab Wendy, but ended up suffocating in his own foul smell before he could do any harm to her. The Knight in Screaming Armor King Jellyjam was seen in a dungeon at The Evil Knight's castle and his sweating snails gross the protagonist out. Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum King Jellyjam was seen as an exhibit in the Wax Museum, along with a few other Goosebumps characters. Little Comic Shop of Horrors King Jellyjam was portrayed by the Comic Shop's owner, Milo as part of a test to see they can defeat him the same way the real King Jellyjam was. Milo, in King Jellyjam's form would eat the protagonist or the protagonist becomes King Jellyjam and becomes famous in a horror show. Jelly based Taffy In Goosebumps: The Game, there's a strange Jelly substance in the mall's candy store, it's actually unknown what it is, but it could be possible that it's King Jellyjam, or pieces of him. Personality King Jellyjam was a terrible and disgusting slob of a monster. And even he couldn't stand his own foul smell, which is why he forced the strongest campers to wash him frequently. He had no tolerance for anyone trying to rest for even a second and wouldn't hesitate to devour the poor kid if they did so, his way of forcing everyone else to keep working. In spite of how scary he was, King Jellyjam was a very weak monster, due to being unable to move properly in his huge size, his foul stench and his fat clumsy fingers, which have been his biggest weaknesses. Appearance King Jellyjam was bigger than any balloon in the Thanksgiving Day parade with slimy purple skin, enormous watery yellow eyes, a fat-lipped, two-tongued mouth and wore a gold crown on his head. Appearances * Goosebumps ** ''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'' * Give Yourself Goosebumps ** ''The Knight in Screaming Armor'''' (not named)'' ** Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum (cameo) ** ''Little Comic Shop of Horrors'' (portrayed only) * Classic Goosebumps ** The Horror at Camp Jellyjam * Goosebumps Graphix ** Scary Summer Trivia *In the Give Yourself Goosebumps book, [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Comic_Shop_of_Horrors Little Comic Shop of Horrors], a character named Milo is apparently able to make himself become the scariest being his victims can think of. When he tries this on The Reader, he becomes King Jellyjam. This prompts a test of The Reader's memory, as he or she needs to defeat him the same way the real King Jellyjam was. *He also bears some resemblance to the Star Wars character Jabba the Hutt as both are greedy, cruel huge slug like creatures except that King Jellyjam is purple. Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Male Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Blobs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Video Game Characters